


女人干双性人

by Thelivestockssay_bot



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivestockssay_bot/pseuds/Thelivestockssay_bot





	1. Chapter 1

我和我爸妈关系相当一般。

当然还不到差的地步，不过我们并不像什么家人；说是陌生人可能还更合适点。

我妈是那种完全不喜欢孩子的女人，生我是因为我爷爷需要个什么傻逼继承人。我一出生她就把我扔给我爷爷照顾，连看都不来看我。我爸呢，按我爷爷的话来说是个废物。我爷爷超级讨厌他，甚至禁止他来看我。但他应该挺喜欢我，因为他老是偷偷来我学校看我，或者托人给我送东西。他瘦瘦小小的；老是戴一副厚的要死的黑框眼镜，还穿着松松垮垮的西装。而把我养大的是我爷爷，一个厉害又偏执的老头。我在这个莫名其妙的家庭长大，可能我也变得莫名其妙了，我不知道。

总之我跟我爸妈没什么感情，每个月倒是也会去我爸妈家几趟。不过那完全是为了蹭吃蹭喝。我爸会变着花样给我做好吃的，虽然我觉得他完全没必要自己动手。

昨天我又去看我爸妈。我本来以为又像往常一样只有我爸在家，没想到我妈也在；而且她好像看我很不爽的样子。我爸很殷勤的给我夹菜，被我妈用眼神剜了几下之后不敢动了。我妈居然连我的醋都要吃，真是服了她了。

我没理他们，吃完饭看了会电视我就去睡觉了。不知道为什么我死活睡不着。正当我在床上翻来覆去打滚的时候我听到隔壁我爸妈屋传来细微的抽泣声，我就溜过去看了。我怎么会想到那他妈是我妈在操我爸，门都不关。

我爸被扒的光溜溜的，身上套着女人穿的蕾丝内衣和吊带丝袜；被我妈用假几把操的化成了一滩水。我居然不知道他腰有这么细。他勾住我妈的脖子，一边哭一边呻吟。

“……会被听见…至少把门……哈啊……”

“没关系，他早睡了。”

“但是…嗯……我不要……啊……”

“你忍住不就好了？没关系的。”

“……嗯…唔嗯……嗯……”

我爸拼命咬着嘴唇，小声哼哼着。脸上全是泪水。我妈一边干他后面一边给他撸鸡巴。他爽的浑身发抖，几乎抱不住我妈了。我妈把他抱到床上更使劲的操他。他撅着屁股，头埋在床单里。发出哼哼唧唧的声音。

我觉得我不应该继续看的，我的小兄弟硬的发疼。我打算回房间冲一发，结果不小心撞到了客厅里的架子。

我爸妈屋里瞬间安静了，我飞快跑回了房间。

我回自己屋冲了两发，脑子里全是我爸高潮的样子。

我知道坏事了，我看上我爸屁股了。

我说过我跟我爸妈没什么感情，所以我直率的想跟我爸干上一炮。

我约他出来吃饭，然后给他灌了不少酒。

他很高兴，又很听话。不一会就喝醉了。

我把他带到酒店，脱光他的衣服。他真是乖得要命，还用脑袋蹭我的胳膊。

我立刻就硬起来了，我把他丢到床上掰开他的大腿。然后我愣住了。

我爸居然同时长着鸡巴和逼。

我更想操他了，但是直接插进去他可能受不了。我捅进一根手指去，我爸那里面又热又紧，不停吸着我的手指。

我太后悔了，我后悔我今天才知道我爸这么迷人。我一直以为他是个干巴巴的无趣男人。没想到他长的这么漂亮：皮肤白身材也好，腰又细又软；腿不算长，但很匀称；胸部微微凸起，乳头是浅淡的粉红色。啊，为什么我不早点知道这些。

我正要干他，房间的门突然被打开了。我妈怒气冲冲地冲进来，一脚就把我踹到地上。然后脱下自己身上的外套披到我爸身上。

“你敢碰他我就弄死你。”我妈这么跟我说。

后来我妈再也不允许我单独跟我爸见面了


	2. Chapter 2

我是个私生子。我妈是个婊子，会当着我面接客。我十五岁的时候我父亲把我接到他家。除了给我钱以外上什么都没做。 我长成了个小王八蛋，不是打电动就是打炮。等我浑浑噩噩读完了大学，我爸就直接让我跟个没见过的男人结婚。

我觉得这事真他妈傻逼，不过那个我爸安排的傻逼丈夫看起来胆子小的很，应该不会碍什么事。 这男人莫名其妙，我跟他结婚三个月他没跟我上过一次床。而他爹也莫名其妙，居然让给我做试管婴儿。明明丈夫就在眼前却让我费老大劲去做试管婴儿。不过花的不是我的钱我也就懒得计较了。

我生了个男孩，立刻被公公抱走了。不用养孩子倒也乐的自在。我的丈夫看起来有点难过，但他并没什么胆子反抗他父亲。

我还是老样子，除了工作就是在外面玩。我的怂包丈夫也不管我，我过的相当舒服。

我还是觉得奇怪，因为我长得并不算丑。我不知道我丈夫为什么总是要躲着我，就算他阳痿也没有必要这么害怕。

总之我很不爽，虽然这家伙又瘦又小又怂不是我的菜。但我觉得这混蛋在小瞧我的魅力，我一气之下就把他上了。

这一上我终于知道他为什么总躲着我，他爸为什么恨不得他立刻去世了。

他同时长着男人和女人的生殖器。

我用手指给他开了苞。他哭的快背过气去。我之前也和女人上过床，所以知道怎么操他。

他敏感又脆弱，总觉得自己会被讨厌或者抛弃。我只好一边操他一边哄他，哄到他终于安下心来觉得我不会因为他是个阴阳人而讨厌他。

他实在是太可爱了，和我之前睡过的所有人都不同。他纯洁的要命，偏偏又十分敏感；碰一下腰都会脸红。

我给他买了各式各样的蕾丝内衣与吊带丝袜。让他穿上这些玩意跟我做爱。他红着脸自己骑到假几把上的样子真是太棒了，我爱死他。

我有时会逼他穿上裙子，带他去见我的朋友。然后把手伸到后面揉他屁股。他会窝在我怀里发抖。

他害怕被人发现，又乖得要命随便我摸。即使我给他塞进些什么玩意去他也不会说什么。

不过我没干过，我舍不得。

老实说我有点后悔我为什么不是个男的，要不我就可以让他怀孕了。他怀孕肯定会变得更可爱。

操他实在是太快乐了，我几乎每天都要操他。操不到就想的发疯。

他被人欺负多了。知道我对他好在我面前便乖到不行。老实说没人对我这么好过，大部分人都觉得我可有可无。只有他一副离开我活不下去的样子。

我们的儿子长大了，不时回来看我们。我对他没任何感情，倒是我丈夫高兴的紧。

虽说这种事随他喜欢就好，但是那崽子居然敢觊觎我丈夫的屁股，这是绝对不允许的。

我的丈夫只有我能肏，我绝对不允许我以外的任何人碰他


End file.
